sngfestivalenfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Sångfestivalen 2019
Sångfestivalen 2019 är den 12:e upplagan av Sångfestivalen. Deltävling 1: Kungälv (2019-01-05) *1. Holly Dolly - Limbo Rock (Andra Chansen) *2. Lemon Demon - Bystanding (Plats 6) *3. David Byrne - Astronaut (Till Final) *4. Jack Nilsson - Software (Plats 5) *5. Betty Johnson - Little Blue Man (Andra Chansen) *6. Thomas Mogensen - Crying (Plats 7) *7. Aphex Twin - Weathered Stone (Till Final) *8. DJ Glenn - Börjar bli rosslig (Plats 8) Deltävling 2: Göteborg (2019-01-12) *1. Allram Eest - Kärlek via satelit Eest är Bäst (Till Final) *2. Garfunkel & Oates - My Apartment's Very Clean Without You (Andra Chansen) *3. Kid Loco - Here comes the munchies (Plats 6) *4. Josephine XIV - I'm Happy they took you away haw-haw! (Plats 8) *5. Weird Bananas - Let's laugh at Harry's death behind his back (Till Final) *6. Utflykten - Behöver dig (Andra Chansen) *7. Henry Philips - Alone Again (Plats 5) *8. Gads Andersson - Burger Boogie (Plats 7) Deltävling 3: Malmö (2019-01-19) *1. Mikael Karlsson - Windows (Plats 6) *2. EuroCop Radio - Smeker dej (Plats 8) *3. Danny Antonucci - Cool Yer Ed (Till Final) *4. Rob Manuel - Kill Your Parents (Plats 5) *5. DJ Tony feat. Najber Nakomean - Dancing in the past (Till Final) *6. Myuu - Unborn's Lullaby (Andra Chansen) *7. Johnny Moonshine and The Troubled Water Band - Blue Town (Plats 7) *8. Heman Hunters - Take the Night (Andra Chansen) Deltävling 4: Stockholm (2019-01-26) *1. RävÄlgen - Lilla fågel (Till Final) *2. Magic Kinder - Mole (Plats 6) *3. PewDiePie - Hej Hej Monika (Andra Chansen) *4. The Proclaimers - 500 Miles (Plats 5) *5. Britt-Erik - En elefant balanserade (Andra Chansen) *6. Lisebergsensamblen - Jag är kanin på dan (Plats 7) *7. Josefine Garline - The Young Generation (Plats 8) *8. Mark Strong - Take Me Home, Country Roads (Till Final) Andra Chansen: Karlstad (2019-02-01) *Duell 1: Garfunkel & Oates vs. Heman Hunters (Till Final: Heman Hunters) *Duell 2: Holly Dolly vs. Britt-Erik (Till Final: Holly Dolly) *Duell 3: Myuu vs. PewDiePie (Till Final: PewDiePie) *Duell 4: Betty Johnson vs. Utflykten (Till Final: Boards of Canada) Final: Sundsvall (2019-02-08) Startordning: *1. DJ Tony feat. Najber Nakomean - Dancing in the past *2. Holly Dolly - Limbo Rock *3. Weird Bananas - Let's laugh at Harry's death behind his back *4. PewDiePie - Hej Hej Monika *5. Allram Eest - Kärlek via satelit Eest är bäst *6. RävÄlgen - Lilla fågel *7. Danny Antouncci - Cool Yer Ed *8. Utflykten - Behöver dig *9. David Byrne - Astronaut *10. Heman Hunters - Take the Night *11. Mark Strong - Take Me Home, Country Roads *12. Aphex Twin - Weathered Stone Slutresultat: *1. Danny Antonucci *2. DJ Tony feat. Najber Nakomean *3. RävÄlgen *4. Weird Bananas *5. David Byrne *6. Heman Hunters *7. Aphex Twin *8. Holly Dolly *9. Utflykten *10. PewDiePie *11. Allram Eest *12. Mark Strong Om tävlingen Det här året agerade Alice Feldström programledare, medan Daphne Blake presenterade bidragen. Mellanakten i samtliga program bestod av Ross McDonald som var standup-komiker och skämtade om olika saker kring tävlingen och artisterna. Trivia *Ursprungligen skulle Najber Nakomean framfört sitt bidrag "Dancing in the past" tillsammans med Lampis Karlsson. Karlsson hade dock förhinder, så DJ Tony tog hans plats. Kategori:Sångfestivaler